Lo inevitable
by khrinos
Summary: este es un fan fiction cortito Noodle x Murdoc espero les guste dejen reviews jeje proximamente subire mas em escribire una continuacion en una noche de frio.....


Lo inevitable

By Khrinos

Era una noche comun y corriente en Kong Studios cada quien se encontraba en lo suyo Russel estaba en la cocina buscando otra hamburguesa, 2-D estaba en la sala de grabaciones tocando el teclado era el unico lugar donde podia estar tranquilo sin tener que consumir tantas aspirinas, Murdoc estaba en winnebago tratando de dormir un poco despues de la buena borrachera de ayer hasta apenas hace unas horas estaba haciendo acto de presencia la resaca, Noodle estaba en su recien remodelado cuarto viendo la tele o al menos esto trataba, solo cambiaba de canales tratando que esta idea dejara de dar vueltas en su cabeza ese tipo .

******Noodle******

-Mmmmmmm-viendo la tele distraidamente- maldita sea por que justamente tenia que haber sido el -aventando un cojin al suelo

Por que demonios tenia que haber notado eso, por que rayos tenia enamorarse de el, al menos 2-D fue pasable pero por que? por que tenia que haberse enamorado de Murdoc Niccals .sadico, malvado, adorador de Satanas autoproclamado dios y el mismisimo anticristo y muy a su manera sexy y lindo .

-Mierda ..-cerrando lo ojos- solo yo pienso que es lindo

Seguia jugando con esa idea en la mente quizas no seria tan malo como aparentaba, aunque era un maldito mujeriego, eso ella lo sabia perfectamente, lo peor de todo es que ella habia comenzado a tener toda esta voragine de sentimientos desde que comenzaron a grabar el demon days eso era lo peor pero que podr a ser tan malo, ella ya tenia 20, ya sabia algunas cosas respecto a los hombres pero el, el el era distinto.

******Murdoc******

-Estupida resaca-sentandose en la cama mientras Cortez se posaba en su hombro- por mi amado y dulce Satan por que las borracheras tienen este cruel lado.

No aguataba el dolor de cabeza pero esa borrachera habia hecho que descubriera algo que no habia querido notar y que la resaca hacia mas evidente .el, el anticristo, el Dr. Niccals se habia enamorado, como hab a ocurrido eso? Al principio pensaba que era por que estaba creciendo y se habia puesto linda .muy linda pero luego se dio cuenta de que toda ella le gustaba, no solo eso le encantaba, la queria para el.

- Que opinas que deba hacer Cortez?-le dijo a su cuervo mientras te acariciaba la cabeza-

Cortez solo grazno

-Deberia decirselo-levantandose- aunque ella es mas de tipo de 2-D, maldito gay siempre es el que se enamora no yo!-le dio un golpe a la pared-

Noodle se arto de estar asi iria a decirselo, debia saberlo, camino por Kong estudios y llego al elevado que llevaba al level 1 donde se encontraba Niccals. Estaba decidida ya estaba harta lo peor que pod a ocurrir era que el la rechazara o peor que la rechazara y la corriera de Gorillaz.

El por lo tanto habia decidido cambiarse quizas la resaca pasaria un poco y asi podria pensar en que hacer el no era de ese tipo romantico que se le declara a una mujer, eso siempre habian sido tonterias para el. Justo cuando iba a terminar de ducharse tocaron al puerta quizas era el estupido de 2-D buscando mas aspirinas para su jaqueca asi que solo se envolvio en un toalla y decidio salir a abrir.

(se murdoc decidio banarse OwO)

-Que rayos quieres-abriendo la puerta-

-Esto-apenada-Queria hablar contigo Murd-sonrojada-pero yo comprendo que no es un buen momento-risita tonta

- Eh?-recordando que estaba solo en la toalla-si es algo muy importante-viendola serio-dame un momento y me cambio-cerrando la puerta- Espera ahi!

Murdoc no encontraba nada, nada que ponerse solo su ropa habitual su pantalon de mezclilla y su camisa de cuello en v gris, y sus botas rokeras era eso, o su traje nazi, asi que opto por la primera opcion, se cambio tan rapido como pudo y recogio un poco tan pronto termino abrio la puerta esperando que Noods estuviera ahi.

Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas justo enfrente de Winnebago cantando distraidamente El ma ana el coro que dice ojala algun dia quieras ser mio .

-listo-tomandole el hombro-pasa-abriendo mas la puerta-

-Gracias-nerviosa-entrando- esto yo Murdoc no se como decirlo-sonrojandose-

-Solo dilo-Encendiendo un cigarro-yo entendere sea lo que sea-

-Es que es algo complicado-Bajando la mirada-yo .-

- No querras dejar a la banda verdad?-tono enojado- o si?-

- No!-mas apenada-nada de eso-viendolo a la cara-yo .-apenada-

-Te escucho linda-mirada maliciosa, acercandose un poco a ella-

-Tu tu me gustas ..mucho-agachando la cabeza- no importa si yo no te gusto-con algunas lagrimas en los ojos-solo solo queria decirtelo, no podia seguir sin que lo supieras-viendolo a la cara-

-Noodle ..-sorprendido-tu .tu tambien me agradas .me me gustas mucho-sin verla poniendo cara de enojado- es dificil entender esto para mi pero ya lo dije si no me hagas repetirlo-desviando la mirada-

-eh?-sin habla- habla en serio lider?-acercandose a el-

-En serio-la ve directamente-y me alegra que sientas lo mismo-acercandola a el-

El solo vio como las mejillas de ella se te ian de un ligero color rojizo.

-Murdoc en verdad me gustas mucho-acercando sus labios a los de el-

-Y tu Noodle en realidad eres encantadora-abrazandola fuerte hacia el-

Asi ambos se unieron en un un tierno beso una pareja de lo mas descomunal pero algo al fin y al cabo inevitable

mmm acabo de notar que podria tener continuacion quiza la escriba en una noche de frio como esta. 


End file.
